marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Ship (Clone) (Earth-616)
At an Akkaba temple in an undisclosed location hidden under mountains the Ship tutured the newly returned nascent En Sabah Nur, after infiltration by members of X-Force it teleported away. Through a projection it took the commands of Ship relocated itsef and its residents to the Blue Area of the Moon were Ship continued the young En Sabah Nur's education, Despite X-Force's continued assignations. It readied itself to teleport away again, only to be fooled into staying were it was and its charge killed. The Ship rested in the Akkaba Metropolis as Archangel came to claim his throne and days later when he brought his intended bride home. It acted as the new Apocalypse's base of operations. It reluctantly followed Beast's commands to jump him and the remaining Final Horsemen to Neptune station incase the wider-scale plan went awry. Months later it was back at the Akkaba Metropolis when the the queen gave birth to two healthy twins, and when Kang kidnapped them. Later the Ship faried the remaining of Final Horsemen and Genocide, tentative successor to the throne of Apocalypse now that the Twins were gone, to Starcore station. There a Celestial Gardener was summunded in the hopes it would endow Genocide with kingship. However the Twins returned, fully grown, and killed everyone save there save their mother. They then directed the ship to warp back to earth and ram into the The Peak scattering debrie on the earth below in this case Rio de Janeiro. After Sunfire and Thor dealt with the debris they boarded the Ship while it hung immobile in space, it let the former Horseman and his companion in. After the two saw the slaughter inside the Ship transported to the Akkabe Metropolis where they heard the twins enumerate the crimes of Avengers members and X-Force to drive a wedge in the Uncanny Avengers soon the Ship emitted a huge energy pulse that imperiled all present Avengers even the group that was enroute to the antarctic metropolis in that all avengers members survived only thanks the Scarlet Witch's quick reflexes. After the efforts to stop the Red Onslaught caused the ascension of a new Apocalypse the Ship continued its service ferrying its new master and the reunited X-Men to New York City where its passengers defeated the resident Avengers and the Ship planted itself in Times Square. A week later it was still there despite numerous attempts to dislodge the x-men by the conventional military, during which time the united X-men and Akkaba built a gene-bomb to destroy all humans within the bowels of the Ship. The Astonishing Avengers, a team of Avenger made up of inverted villains were able to spearhead an action that eventually made it possible to for the gene-bomb to be smothered by Carnage and and all particpents to be inverted back to themselves regardless the Ship was heavily damaged in the subsequent fighting. | Powers = Celestial Ship Chassis: A creation of the Celestials, the ship has numerous powers outside the reach of earth science. * Cloaking: Able to hid itself from detection, biological and technological. * Projection: can create a holographic image to communicate with its passengers and is even capable of interacting with solid objects. * Teleportation: Can traverse large distances, such as the earth to the moon, instantly while also removing any unwanted people within its confines. * Flight | Abilities = Intelligence: Has a mind like it's predecessor but does not seem to have had the millennia of time to evolve that Prosh did. Self-Repair: Is able to recover from any damage done to it. | Strength = Durability: Can rest on the ground in any orientation without collapsing. It can easily ram through Peak Station, despite the shields and space age materials, surviving unscathed. | Weaknesses = Psionic Susceptibility: Its partially organic mind can be affected by Fantomex. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sunfire claims to have boarded this Ship when he was Famine, however, as Prosh had been transferred to a new housing by then it is unknown if he meant this ship, as that would have been years before it appeared. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones Category:Apocalypse's Equipment Category:Computer Systems Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Spacecraft Category:Flight Category:Vehicles Category:Bases Category:Celestial Technology Category:Teleporters Category:Invisibility